peaceofffandomcom-20200214-history
Player abilities-eng
Player abilities In Peace Off, player abilities and skills revolve around their 6 main Attributes (Vigor, Power, Stamina, Focus, Self, Dexterity), their Defense Bonus and their 3 Signs (Luck, Initiative, Moral). Attributes, Defense Bonus and Signs determine the full capacity of a player, meaning their levels of fatigue, their defense efficiency, their attack power, the amount of harm they can cause to the opponent, the ability to deliver a hard strike, the ability to dodge an opponent's attack and the skill to cause two strikes during the same round. Each one of the Abilities and Signs and the Defense Bonus are explained below in detail. Main Attributes 'Vigor' : Vigor defines the Health Power of a player (HP), meaning their endurance against an opponent's attack. When a player's HP bar reaches 0, the player is considered to be exhausted and cannot endure any further attacks/strikes. Before a duel is lost, players have one last chance to continue the fight by using a Release Stone (an item that boosts players with Vigor units), however this can only happen once during each duel. If a player's HP bar reaches zero and the Release Stone doesn't work, the player exits the duel defeated. The bigger the Vigor the bigger the Health Power a player can have. A player's HP is not increased by the same amount as their Vigor – in most cases, it follows a greater growing speed compared to a player's Vigor. To a smaller degree, and only in the early stages of the journey, HP can also be affected by a player's experience level. 'Power' : Power defines the strength of a player's attack. The bigger the power the stronger the attack becomes (the strength of an attack is equal to the amount of power a player has). The strength of an attack can also be affected by the power of the player's primary and secondary weapon as well as, to a smaller degree, by the player's experience level. 'Stamina' : Stamina defines the capacity for Defense. A player's Defense is also affected by their Dexterity, their Defense Bonus and their shield. Defense is crucial for a player's performance, as it minimizes the damage caused by an attack. 'Focus' : Focus defines the capacity to dodge a hit. A player's capacity to dodge a hit is also affected by their Dexterity and Luck, and can be minimized based on the opponent's Focus level; therefore, to avoid a strike it is important for a player to have a bigger Focus than their opponent. 'Self' : Self affects the possibility of delivering a critical strike or, a more potent form, a backstab against the opponent. Similarly to Focus, the capacity to deliver a critical strike can be minimized based on the opponent's Self level. To increase their chances in delivering a hard strike, players must have a bigger Self than their opponents. A player's capacity in delivering a hard strike can also be affected by their Initiative, their Luck and their Dexterity. 'Dexterity' : Dexterity affects a player's Defence, their ability to dodge a hit, the ability to deliver a critical strike as well as their capacity to backstab. 'Defense bonus' A player's Defense Bonus is determined by the type of their opponent at time. Some tribes have a better Defense Bonus compared to others, and some have better Defense Bonus against Locums. The total Defense Bonus can be improved based on the technological evolution of the Tribe. The default start price of the Defense Bonus is 1 and is the same for players and Locums, however, as mentioned above, it may vary based on the type of the opponent. More info about the Defense Bonus can be found in the Tribes section of this page. 'Signs' 'Luck' : Luck can influence various parts of a player's skills and, compared to the opponent's Luck, it can determine the max and the min damage that a player can cause to their opponent. Luck is one of the most significant attributes a player can have, and its value is increased as the player gains more experience. Luck affects greatly the possibility of dodging a hit; to a smaller degree, it can affect the possibility of delivering a hard strike against the opponent. 'Initiative' : Initiative can affect various parts of a player's skills,especially the ability to dodge a hit and the ability to deliver a double strike during the same round. Initiative counts as a very important attribute, and its value is increased as the player gains more experience, especially if combined with an increased Moral. 'Moral' : Moral is the only attribute that affects a player's fighting mood, i.e their will to continue or give up a duel. Moral is decreased during a duel, and when its bar reaches zero the player exits the duel disheartened. Before a duel is lost, players have one last chance to continue the fight by using a Release Stone, however this can only happen once during each duel. : __NOEDITSECTION__